Jayce/Strategy
Skill Usage * has a great variety of abilities at his disposal. Judicious use of different combinations grants him excellent flexibility, able to adjust for most situations. *If you are in your form and need to quickly relocate, you can use your transform into the , giving you extra movement speed thanks to your passive and then immediately placing will give you a further significant speed boost. **Additionally, casting , passing through it and then firing back through it will likely deal considerable damage to your pursuer, forcing him back or allowing you to finish him off with and combo. **Also, when firing through an , the range and damage on the is greatly increased allowing for high poking potential in the laning phase. *If you are being poked under your tower, quickly casting on a group of minions will clear them and damage your opponent. While they are slowed, you can use to knock them back into tower range for a potential surprise kill. **If jungling and a tower is being pushed, you can combo and to quickly clear a group of minions and then the enemy champion into the tower and finish with *Changing forms introduces an entirely new set of abilities that do not share the same cooldown timer with the other set of abilities. Changing forms twice will not cause an ability to go off cooldown any sooner. * Attack damage and attack speed boost can affect attacks dealt by . Combine this with the magic damage from the switch and the leap from and finish with to deal a quick and powerful combo. **The magic damage from the switch also affects structures. Combined with the huge attack speed boost from his , this can also take down towers very quickly. * can be used to destroy enemy Wards before they dissapear after they are placed. * explosion can reveal the Fog of War and grant vision in brush for a small period. * has the capability to knock enemies over thin walls. * can be very useful when trying to destroy minion waves and jungle camps. ** passive allows easy mana recovery. *When in , makes an excellent gap closer, and grants the oppurtunity to unload deadly ability combinations. * ability to ignore unit collision and increased movement speed can allow great positioning for singling out particular enemies, especially when they are attempting an escape. **When an enemy is escaping, use to switch to . Then, with the extra movement speed and the ability to ignore unit collision, move through the enemy until you are located in front of them. Then use to knock them back. If they are too far away to catch with the movespeed alone, can be used as a gap closer, slowing them and even further disrupting an attempted escape. *Most of Jayce's abilities do not interrupt movement or attack animations. ** , , , placement of , and the activation of do not interrupt movement. *It is to be kept in mind that has a much faster attack animation than his . This makes last hitting minions much easier to accomplish while ranged rather than as melee. *As will also speed up allies in addition to yourself, casting it immediately in your team's path can help greatly when attempting a unified retreat or chase attempt. *Even though does not scale off a target's missing health, it can be used as an execute-style ability. Keep your eye on the opponent's health and cast when they have reached the same % of their health as it will deal for a safe kill. Build Usage * can successfully be built as an AD carry or tanky AD caster depending on his team's needs. The AD caster build largely focuses on his and his carry build revolves around use of his , though both builds make use of both stances. **Playing and building around is generally easier of the two as the transition from ranged to melee is a easier and less-risky one for a champion that has built significant durability items, while a transition from melee to ranged is obviously beneficial for chasing down targets or kiting enemies - and without durability items, one is unlikely to live long enough to allow a good transition from melee to ranged. * synergizes extremely well with movement speed items due to his many position-dependant abilities. Consider taking items and spells such as , and . * is an extremely useful item for regardless of his build, as he benefits at least moderately from all the stats it provides. He can proc its passive effects regularly as he will be making repeated use of his spells and autoattacks in combat. **Building an early transforms into a deadly pusher; his and make farming minion waves exceptionally easy and the procs from his and will do heavy damage to turrets. *Stacking attack speed on can be largely redundant as he already has a powerful attack speed steroid in the form of his . Focusing instead on attack damage items can be more beneficial on him. *Because of the passive mana recovery on his , is more restricted by his health than by his mana in the laning phase. Building some early health regeneration or life steal with items such as a or can allow to stay in a lane for a very long time, provided you can afford to push the lane by hitting creeps. *Offensively, most of damage is on the physical side, making armor penetration items such as and very effective on him. ** is a very strong item for Jayce when combined with his and , as he can very quickly get all three reduction stacks on an opponent and cut a very significant portion of their armor away. * combines well with exceptional chasing abilities by slowing the opponent and making it extremely difficult to escape from him. It also grants a large amount of health, letting him stay in a fight for much longer. *Cooldown reduction can be a useful stat to itemize for on because of the utility his spells afford him. *The active effect of stacks well with the team-wide movement speed boost his gives, allowing and his team to relocate extremely rapidly in an emergency. It also builds out of , an item which will largely solve any sustain problems in the early game, and , granting much-needed cooldown reduction and health. *Once he has obtained at least 17% cooldown reduction, is capable of permanently maintaining all eight stacks of outside of combat, as his and are both free to cast. *Against a magic damage-heavy team, can opt to use either a or as sources of AD-focused magic resistance. A arguably benefits him more because of attack speed steroid and superior attack damage scaling, but by the same token can also let him very quickly build the passive stacks on and offers higher magic resistance. Recommended Items Countering * is highly vulnerable to ranged harass in lane due to his short autoattack range of 500 in , and most ranged attackers can reliably hit him without fear of return fire and cannot benefit from the mana-gain-per-hit passive of without taking ranged harass should he run out of mana while in . Consider carries such as and or top laners such as or to take advantage of this. *Although his poke in the form of is highly damaging, the projectile from this ability is slow and relatively easy to dodge. He can enhance the attack using his , but this makes his attack telegraphed, and lets you possibly enact countermeasures to it. You can also simply remain behind minions to block the shots. *Despite his good mobility, only has one hard gap closer in the form of . Strong slows like can enormously reduce his effectiveness in combat. ** , even though it is a targetted ability, does not actually track enemies who are moving. A blink or dash ability used while he is in flight can dodge his attack and avoid his slow. You should try to save these escapes for when he is about to use it. *Most of damage is physical. Buying early armor can help in mitigating his damage. *Stacking health against is less effective as his deals a large amount of magic damage based on your maximum health. *When on the run from and his team, you can attempt unusual juking maneuvers in order to mess up his attempts to use to knock you back towards his team. *You may need different strategies to deal with depending on how he is playing. ** ability to disrupt a team as a bruiser relies on the abilities of his and he must be in close range to do this. Knockback abilities like and can quickly remove the threat he poses from a teamfight. **Carry can put out considerable damage with his abilities in form, but the short range on his autoattacks means he must remain close to the front of a battle to make the most of his kit. This means he is highly vulnerable to attack from tanky champions such as or assassins like . Even better, pulls such as and when pulled off can yank him into range of your entire team and quickly burst him down before he can dish out significant damage. * can use to cross walls and provide a surprise attack. Both denying him vision of key bushes by destroying any wards placed there and warding yourself to keep track of his movements will prevent him from abusing this. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2YuyBZ_zMU Category:Champion strategies